Chronicles of Voldo
by Zimfreak1
Summary: Voldo newest journey.
1. Voldo's Dream

Voldo's Dream  
By: Zimfreak1  
Voldo lay on a dusty cot asleep. He twisted and writhed in his dreams, growling as he spoke to the figure of his master. "Voldo," said his master "Wake up, a man with a wicked heart comes to murder you where you lie. Wake up Voldo! Retrieve Manus and Ayus and spill the blood of this attacker." He woke up. Indeed, his sharpened senses heard the coming of footsteps outside of the hut in which he had taken shelter for the night.  
Voldo grabbed his weapons from beside this cot and stood up. The door of the hut opened. A young man stood there, holding an expensive looking rapier. His blond hair fluttered gently in the night air. He spoke then, in a haughty French accent. "What the farmer I spoke to said is true then, a beast lies on his property. He asked me to execute you. Have no fear beast, I will kill you quickly." Voldo hated this man just from his voice. He lashed out, leaving a cut in the man's side. He wheeled around for another hit, but his adversary parried. "Bastard!" exclaimed his opponent, swiping at Voldo with his sword. Voldo stepped outside into the dark. "I, Raphael, will slay you, abomination from Hell!" Raphael stepped out into the dark after Voldo. He could see very little, yet made much noise while searching for him. Voldo easily pinpointed this noise. Being blind he had no use for light. Voldo cut into his adversary like the pig he was.  
Raphael let out a surprised, "Ah!" and fell to the ground. He lied there bleeding from three deep wounds in this stomach until morning when he was found by the farmer who asked him to exterminate Voldo. "Did you kill him?" asked the farmer. "What do you think?" snapped Raphael, who despite heavy blood loss hadn't lost any of that impudence that was so characteristic of him. "I will kill him. I will..." He trailed off then as he passed out.  
The farmer had his farm hands carry Raphael to the house. He then called a doctor to tend to his wounds. Raphael was a long time healing. Voldo was miles away, still questing for Soul Edge. He hadn't killed the arrogant man. He'd wanted to kill him in a fair fight, not with the odds stacked against him. Voldo knew that the man that he'd cut down last night would find him, would fight him, would lose to him. Voldo looked forward to that day. And so his journey continued. Author's Note: This is the first of the chronicles of Voldo. I will write more. Please review me, tell me what you think! Oh yeah I don't own Soul Caliber or any of the rights to the characters of Voldo or Raphael. 


	2. Captain Lupin

Captain Lupin  
By: Zimfreak1  
Voldo walked over the hill. He walked into the town of Gordiji wearing his brass mask and red silk clothes that Vercci had bought for him. He wore these on occasions when his master needed a bodyguard in a more formal setting. (His normal attire was far too conspicuous) He wore these into Gordiji because he did not want too much attention to himself. Voldo entered this town because he sensed that a fragment of Soul Edge somewhere within it's boundaries. He went into the local pub to try to find the wielder of this fragment. "Hey!" said a voice from behind him. "Capin' Lupin's crew owns this pub; you can wait till we leave!"  
Voldo growled. Another voice exclaimed, "What was that, a growl? What kinda freak are you?"  
Voldo drew Manus and Ayus. He twirled around and cut down a stocky man in a dirty tunic. "You just made a mistake freak! The penalty for killing one of Lupin's crew is death!" said a shrill voice from Voldo's left. Voldo bent over backwards and stabbed the owner of that voice, who went down with a shriek. Three pirates ran at him, cutlasses drawn. One of them swung horizontally with his blade. Voldo blocked with Ayus and then slashed into the pirate. Another cut downwards at Voldo's midsection; Voldo flipped out of the way. The sword stuck into one of the wooden bar tables. Voldo swung his weapons. The pirate fell to the ground with two horizontal slashes in his throat.  
The third pirate saw this and ran away yelling, "Captain Lupin, help!"  
Voldo followed him out of the door. He then came face to face with a tall, muscular pirate in a blue captain's jacket. His black hair was done up in dreadlocks. He spoke in a heavy Irish accent. "Well, well, Sunny Jim, where are you going? Oh, you must be the beast who slaughtered my men. You have committed a crime punishable by death!" The chief pirate drew a massive cutlass, Voldo sensed an immense power. "I Captain Lupin, feared pirate ruler of the Caribbean, wielder of 1/16 of Soul Edge..." he recited these titles with a practiced efficiency like that of a man who stood in front of a mirror practicing his delivery on a regular basis. "Condemn you to death!" he finished with a ferocious roar.  
Lupin lunged with a vertically aimed slice. Voldo blocked this and while doing so, felt not only the power of his adversaries' mighty sword stroke, but also the fiery evil of Soul Edge. Even one sixteenth of the mighty blade bore frightening power. Voldo parried the cutlass to the side, but was then swept off of his feet by an uppercut from his muscular opponent's gloved fist. Voldo's brass mask was knocked off by this attack. Vercci had given him that mask; if it was dented he would make the pirate suffer. "OW!" said the pirate, who was clearly not expecting his punch to be met by unforgiving brass.  
This was all that Voldo needed, he slashed with both weapons. The captain's coat tore; there was chain mail underneath it. Lupin cut Voldo leaving a slash. This didn't stop him. He kicked Lupin's head, the pirate reeled around to cut Voldo again, but Voldo intercepted his attack and cut the attaching hand off. "Ahhhh!" yelled Lupin, clutching his bloody stump. Voldo jumped into the air, he came down again and sunk Manus into the pirate's face. Lupin made several horrific gurgling noises before falling into a heap on the ground.  
Voldo's wound didn't concern him in the least, he picked up the cutlass. The piece of Soul Edge immediately transformed into weapons much like Manus and Ayus in his hands. Voldo heard a voice then, actually he heard two, it was Verrci's and another voice speaking simultaneously. "Voldo you have in your hand a fragment of Soul Edge. Collect the rest to fulfill your master's desire." Voldo realized that this second voice was the Soul Edge. Voldo ignored the fact that the Soul Edge had declared itself his master. He picked up his mask, put it on and continued on his quest. 


End file.
